High School
by M.Redbird
Summary: Sakura é a estudante perfeita, e como tal ela odeia todos os metidos de sua escola, entre eles o capitão do time de futebol Uchina Sasuke. O que a rosada fará quando Tsunade os colocar pra trabalhar juntos ? * apanha*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu, infelizmente. Mas está historia é ... divirtam-se !**

Capitulo 1

-Essa é a nossa área de esporte- comentei sem vontade- Ali está o time de futebol.

Respirei fundo diante da cara de admiração da aluna nova, Ino. Eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que a diretora Tsunade tinha me feito apresentar a escola pra novata. E que ainda por cima ela ia ficar babando no meu sapato pelo detestável Uchina.

-Quem... quem é aquele ali? – Perguntou ela

-Uchina Sasuke Capitão do time de futebol- Informei sem nenhuma emoção na voz, lutando ao maximo para não ser sarcástica, mas é simplesmente difícil disfarçar seu ódio mortal por alguém- E seguindo em frente temos a biblioteca...

Parei, ela não estava seguindo em frente, pelo contrario estava parada feito uma estatua no lugar, e pior babando.

-Se você bancar a impressionada e for até lá agora talvez ele te convide pra sair- Propus.

-É mesmo?- Perguntou ela, mas não tive tempo de responder, pois ela já corria pelo gramado.

_Pelo menos o passeio acabou._

Observei conforme ela se aproximava do time, sorria e jogava o cabelo loiro sobre o ombro. Sasuke provavelmente a convidaria pra sair, ele saia com todas, ela ficaria feliz e eu não teria que terminar esse passei tedioso pela escola.

Olhei no relógio 16h15 eu tinha uma reunião com a diretora ás 16h30, onde ela diria que eu era chefe de algum grupo e me pediria favores, e eu os faria, pois a escola é o ultimo passo antes da faculdade e preciso ser perfeita. Meu sonho é me formar em medicina, dar o fora da escola e nunca mais ver Sasuke, Karin ou qualquer outro detestável do ensino médio.

Fui até a cantina pegar um café e marchei pra sala da diretora, e como sempre ela já estava me esperando.

-Que bom ver você Sakura! – Me cumprimentou ela antes mesmo que eu pudesse sentar – Sabe, como chefe de eventos, eu tenho um trabalhinho pra você...

-Não sabia que a escola tinha um chefe de eventos, nem que era eu – comentei.

-Eu acabei de ver que precisamos de alguém nessa área, e quem melhor que você?

Dei a ela um sorriso amarelo e concordei.

-Em que vou trabalhar em tão Tsunade?

-Na organização das Olimpíadas escolares.

-O que? – Perguntei chocada – Isso não é trabalho do Capitão do time de futebol?

-Sim, é sim. Mas como você sabe muitas faculdades assistem as Olimpíadas escolares na esperança de encontrar candidatos pras bolsas de esporte. E eu pensei que você poderia ajudar Sasuke a organizar o evento.

Fiquei em choque por alguns instantes até tudo ser processado na minha cabeça. E então veio a raiva.

- Nunca! – Gritei – Por que esses idiotas bombados não fazem como o resto de nós e se viram sozinhos? Ou se esse evento é tão importante deixe que o Uchina o organize. Eu me recuso.

- É uma pena – disse ela com um tom de voz neutro, o que me deixou desconfiada – Por que a organização desse evento ia direto pro seu histórico escolar, muitas faculdades se interessam por alunos comunicativos e inovadores.

_Droga! Bem no meu ponto fraco!_

Respirei fundo, Tsunade sempre fazia isso quando eu me negava a fazer algo, ela jogava a faculdade na minha cara.

- Hinata não pode organizar o evento?

- Você e eu sabemos que ela não conseguira falar com os patrocinadores, ou com qualquer outra pessoa sem gaguejar.

- Por favor... – supliquei.

- Eu não estou te obrigando – disse ela e sorriu de lado, um sorriso cínico que me dizia exatamente o contrario.

Fechei os olhos por um segundo e respirei fundo.

-Eu faço – murmurei.

-Ótimo!- Disse ela sorrindo abertamente – Sasuke deve estar lá fora pra falar com você.

_É claro que está! _– Pensei com Ironia – _Até parece que a vida ia deixar que aprontar essa comigo._

Capitulo 2

Sai da diretoria amaldiçoando mentalmente minha vida, e trombei direto com Sasuke.

- Ah me desculpe... – Começou ele segurando meu pulso, então ele me viu e se soltou imediatamente – Ah é você – Disse ele secamente.

_Ótimo, e quando eu acho que não pode piorar._

-Como você sabe Tsunade me colocou como responsável pelas Olimpíadas desse ano, o que você já tem pronto? – Perguntei

- Nada! Não temos nada pronto.

- Nada? – Bufei – Não me admira que pela primeira vez outra pessoa que não seja o Capitão do time tenha que organizar o evento. Você é um incompetente.

Ele revirou os olhos e me lançou uma carranca.

- Pra sua informação tenho uma reunião com patrocinadores amanhã depois da escola. E é bom que você vá, pois Tsunade disse que era pra você estar lá.

-Depois da escola? Nem pensar, ao contrario de alguns filhos de papai eu tenho que ir embora com o ônibus escolar, de modo que será impossível ir.

Ele bufou e me lançou mais uma de suas muitas carrancas.

- Eu te dou uma carona – Disse secamente.

- Entrar num carro com você? Nem pensar.

- E como você pretende ir à reunião então?

- Eu pretendo não ir.

- Pois saiba que os organizadores do evento sempre recebem as melhores bolsas nas melhores faculdades.

Foi a minha vez de lançar a ele uma carranca.

_Tsunade não devia sair espalhando para idiotas mimados que tenho o sonho de entrar na faculdade._

- Me espere no estacionamento depois da escola então – Disse e fui embora.

**Hey pessoal! Obrigado por lerem minha fic, espero que tenham gostado, comentem pra eu saber que tem alguém lendo, se não houver comentário eu não vou postar o próximo capitulo. **

**Beijos M.**


	2. Chapter 2

No dia seguinte eu levantei mal humorada. Eu teria que acompanhar o Uchina até uma reunião, ficar sozinha com ele num carro.

_Ficar sozinha num carro com Uchina Sasuke era o sonho de metade das garotas da escola, e boa parte delas conseguia, mas não era o meu._

_Sasuke parecia um daqueles caras de livros quando eu o vi pela primeira vez, sorriso torto, um charme irresistível e tudo mais. Claro que como qualquer outra garota eu cai na dele, mas por não mais que 10 minutos. Então a fama dele me atingiu, o pegador, aquele que nunca namora, que saiu com todas as animadoras de torcida. Serio mesmo que depois de saber isso as garotas continuam encantadas? Okay você pode sair com ele, mas e ai? Você sai, fica completamente apaixonada e pronto nunca mais se falam. Que fim perfeito!_

Por isso quando me arrumei pra escola naquela manhã, eu me arrumei adequadamente para uma entrevista com patrocinadores, mas nada do exagero que outras garotas fariam para impressionar Sasuke.

As aulas do dia passaram muito rápido, por mais que eu quisesse que a hora da saída não chegasse nunca, ela chegou.

Encontrei com Sasuke no estacionamento, estava lotado, todos ficaram olhando pra mim e cochichando, eu queria morrer.

Saindo da escola Sasuke dirigiu rápido até uma empresa gigantesca onde teríamos nossa primeira reunião. Assim que pus os pés dentro daquele local foi como se meu estomago estivesse dando uma voltinha de montanha russa. Não existe sensação pior do que entrar num lugar onde até mesmo a secretaria parece estar vestindo roupas de grife, parecia que eu tinha rolado no chão antes de entrar. Meu blazer que deveria ser social parecia saído direto do brechó, eu me sentia uma criança. Olhei disfarçadamente para Sasuke, calmo e relaxado, parecia que ele andava por lugares como aquele desde que nasceu.

- Ola Sasuke-kun! – Disse sorrindo a secretaria, ela deveria ter uns 21 e estava dando um sorriso para ele que ia alem da cordialidade – Eles estão lá encima esperando por vocês, sala 14.

Em seguida ela me lançou um olhar malicioso como quem diz que ali não era meu lugar. Engoli em seco e segui Sasuke.

_Está tudo bem. Tudo bem. Respire fundo e se controle._

Entramos num elevador com uma parede toda de vidro e seguimos para o 2° andar onde ficava a sala 14. Na sala havia dois homens sentados em poltronas na frente de uma mesa de centro, ambos pareciam sérios e respeitáveis. Nós os cumprimentamos e nos sentamos nas duas poltronas vazias.

- Estamos aqui para saber se a H&U aceita patrocinar nossos eventos esportivos como no ano passado – Começou Sasuke.

- É claro que faremos isso – comentou um deles – Meu sobrinho Neji jogará no seu time não é Sasuke? Eu farei o possível para ajudar.

_Sobrinho Neji? _

Olhei mais atentamente para o homem de olhos perolados, ele era um Hyuuga é claro, e se era o tio de Neji, só poderia ser o pai da Hinata.

_Como eu pude não ter percebido antes? _

- Patrocinamos as Olimpíadas desde que Itachi entrou na escola, eu não deixaria de patrocinar agora que você é o capitão do time filho – disse o outro.

_FILHO? Aquele era o pai de Sasuke?_

- Ótimo! – Disse Sasuke e lhes entregou o contrato para assinarem.

- Muito obrigada pelo seu tempo – Disse antes de sairmos pela porta.

Descemos de elevador e Sasuke nem se preocupou em agradecer ou se despedir da secretaria, simplesmente saiu pela porta, e eu o segui.

- Não entendo qual o sentido dessa reunião – Comentei assim que entramos no carro.

- Precisamos de patrocínio – Disse ele.

- Do seu pai? Por que simplesmente não pediu a ele durante o jantar ou algo assim?

- Não é assim que as coisas funcionam – Disse ele secamente.

- De qualquer forma, eu não precisava ter vindo.

-Hn.

Isso foi tudo de resposta que consegui obter. E foi seguido por um silencio constrangedor.

Liguei o radio. Nem me incomodando em pedir licença ou algo do tipo. "Afraid" começou a tocar, e por um seguindo fiquei estática, é difícil odiar alguém que tem um CD do The Neighbournhood tocando no carro.

Oi gente! Obrigada por estarem lendo 3

Eu só queria pedir desculpas por que o capitulo anterior era na verdade dois capítulos curtinhos que eu decidi postar juntos pra não ficar tão pequeno, por isso saiu escrito "Capitulo 2" no meio da fic. Sorry!

Beijos M.


	3. Chapter 3

Eu ainda estava meio mal humorada quando Sasuke parou o carro na frente de um restaurante.

- Desça! – foi tudo que ele me disse antes de descer do carro.

Bufei.

- Eu não sei bem o que você está pensando. MAS EU NÃO VOU ENTRAR AI COM VOCÊ! – Praticamente gritei abrindo minha porta um pouco – Eu quero ir para a minha casa, depois disso você pode ir a onde quiser.

- Anda logo – Fui tudo que ele respondeu.

Eu como se pra me humilhar minha barriga deu um ronco, que ele com certeza ouviu, pois me lançou um sorriso de canto, como se já tivesse ganhado essa.

- Isso não significa nada, eu ainda quero ir pra minha casa.

- Temos mais dois patrocinadores para visitar depois do almoço, ai sim você pode ir pra sua casa – Disse ele abrindo ainda mais minha porta e me puxando de dentro.

Atravessamos a rua discutindo, bem na verdade eu estava discutindo, e ele me arrastando pelo braço e dizendo um "hn" ou "aa" de vez em quando.

Ele me soltou assim que atravessamos a porta do lugar, que era chiquérrimo o que me impediu de continuar a discussão para não passar vergonha.

- Olá Sasuke- kun! – Sorriu a recepcionista, e pelo modo intimo como ela o chamou eu pude concluir que ele ia muito aquele restaurante, e ela babava por ele todas às vezes.

Ele me guiou até um daqueles expositores de comida onde nos servimos. Sentei-me na mesa de frente pra ele e o encarei com ódio a cada garfada. Não conversamos.

Ele pagou a conta, o que foi um alivio já que eu provavelmente teria que gastar minha mesada toda só naquele almoço. Em seguida voltamos para o carro e fomos visitar os dois patrocinadores.

- O que você quer fazer agora? – Perguntou me ele depois de sairmos do gigantesco prédio e entrarmos no carro.

- Quero ir pra casa!

Ele me respondeu com um grunhido e começou a dirigir. Quando paramos na frente da minha casa eu peguei minha mochila e comecei a sair do carro o mais rápido possível.

- De nada! – Ele disse enquanto eu descia do carro.

Olhei pra ele semicerrando os olhos.

- Obrigada Sasuke-kun, foi o melhor encontro da minha vida – Comentei usando minha melhor voz de sarcasmo.

- Não seja por isso querida, me espere amanhã na saída da escola, temos que ir resolver outras coisa – Comentou ele, como se garotas dissessem que ele era o melhor encontro da vida delas todos os dias.

Dei-lhe um sorriso falso e fechei a porta do carro. Ele me lançou um sorriso torto como recompensa.

- Imbecil! – Comentei depois que ele partiu,

Procurei minhas chaves e entrei em casa. Minha mãe estava na janela.

- Oh meu deus Sakura! Por que não me contou que estava namorando? Ele é tão lindo – Comentou-a animadamente, como se fosse um milagre ver sua única filha desencalhar, o que sinceramente seria mesmo.

- MÃE! – Repreendia-a – Ele não é meu namorado, é um imbecil, metido da escola que está trabalhando comigo na organização das olimpíadas.

- Oh Sakura! Essa é sua chance querida, ele é tão lindo.

- MÃE POR FAVOR – _Tem como ficar mais envergonhada que isso? _- Eu preferiria cortar minha garganta ao invés de namorar Sasuke!

- Como você é dramática Sakura! Vá se lavar, guardei o almoço pra você.

- Er... não precisa eu já almocei com Sasuke – comentei o mais baixo que pude.

Ela me deu um sorriso mega malicioso.

- Eu sabia que você não deixaria uma oportunidade dessas escapar – Disse ela, como se o que eu tivesse numa espécie de encontro super especial com ele.

- Argh! – Grunhi, não havia como ganhar essa discussão.

No dia seguinte Ino veio se sentar comigo e com minhas amigas no intervalo. Ela estava super animada.

- Você estava certa – Anunciou ela e me abraçou.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei confusa.

- Nós saímos, ontem a noite, foi incrível, ele é tão perfeito – Começou a tagarelar Ino.

- N-nós q-quem? – Perguntou timidamente Hinata.

- Isso mesmo, nós quem? – Ajudou Tenten.

- Eu e o Sasuke-kun – Revelou Ino sorrindo excessivamente – Vou me confessar para ele hoje, tenho certeza que ele me convidará para sairmos de novo.

Ino continuou contando os detalhes de seu encontro, eu já estava quase vomitando. No entanto não poderia negar que Ino é uma garota legal, e provavelmente acabaria mal.

Quando o ultimo sinal tocou eu estava me arrastando para o estacionamento. No entanto Ino passou correndo do meu lado e se enfiou no banheiro feminino mais próximo, e eu a segui.

- Ino? Está tudo bem? – Perguntei.

Ela virou a cabeça na minha direção, seu rosto estava encharcado de lagrimas.

- Sakura-chan – Choramingou ela me abraçando – Eu me declarei, e... e ele... ele me rejeitou – Ela recomeçou a chorar no meu ombro, beirando a histeria.

Meu sangue ferveu, eu mataria Sasuke hoje.

A porta do banheiro se abriu de repente e Karin entrou.

- Olha só se não são as losers – Disse ela rindo antes de se virar e falar com Ino com voz de bebê – Sasuke-kun te dispensou não foi? Oh coitadinha da Ino! Isso vai servir de lição pra você aprender a não mexer no que é meu.

E saiu rindo do banheiro.

Ino engoliu o choro, lavou o rosto e se virou pra mim.

- Ela está certa, eu deveria saber que ele não é pra mim, mas agora estou melhor Sakura. Obrigada.

Saímos do banheiro e ela foi pegar o ônibus, enquanto eu fui encontrar Sasuke.

Ele estava parado do lado de seu carro, obviamente me esperando. Apertei o passo e trinquei os dentes.

- Seu imbecil – Gritei quando ele me viu – Você é o maior idiota do mudo Uchina.

- O que foi que eu te fiz? – Perguntou ele confuso.

- Há mim nada. Mas como pode fazer aquilo com a Ino? Você é um monstro.

- Ino? O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que namorasse com ela? – Abri a boca pra dizer que sim, era exatamente isso que eu queria que ele fizesse, mas Sasuke me cortou – Eu não gosto dela! Eu tenho esse direito não tenho? De não namorar alguém que eu não gosto.

Abri a boca pra discutir, mas nada saiu. Baixei os olhos para meus coturnos.

- Você tem razão... Me desculpe – murmurei.

Ergui os olhos lentamente, ele me encarava.

- Vamos, entre no carro – Foi tudo que ele disse.

Entrei no carro em silencio, e ele também.

- Se... se você não gosta dela, por que á convidou pra sair? Por que dar essa esperança á ela? – Perguntei.

Ele parecia extremamente tenso com a pergunta, como se decidisse se me contava seus motivos ou não. Depois de um tempo achei que ele nem responderia mais.

- Eu quis dar uma chance á ela – comentou ele baixinho, os lábios formavam uma linha tensa – Quero achar alguém que goste de mim.

- Ino gosta de você.

- Ino, Karin, todas elas só me acham bonito. Isso não é gostar Sakura.

- Não posso discordar disso.

**Oiee! Vocês não fazem ideia de como estou feliz com essa fic. Eu queria agradecer as garotas que me seguiram, estava bloqueada e não conseguia escrever esse capitulo, mas depois de ver que vocês estavam gostando da fic me esforcei pra caramba e aqui está.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Beijos M. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedico este capitulo as minhas leitoras Hyuuga Tenten, Starian, YokoNick-chan! Obrigada pelos review's **

No dia seguinte eu ainda pensava no que Sasuke havia dito, era injusto Ino estar sofrendo tanto por ele, mas ainda mais injusto ele sofrer por nunca encontrar alguém que realmente goste dele. Eu ainda estava debatendo mentalmente sobre isso quando Ino se sentou ao meu lado no intervalo.

- Oi Sakura – Disse ela sacudindo a mão na frente da minha cara – Terra chamando.

- Oi Ino. Como você está? – Perguntei.

- Ótima – Disse ela sorrindo – Eu acabei de sair da aula de matemática, e como sempre eu esqueci o livro, então um garoto, Shikamaru, que senta do meu lado me emprestou o dele. Foi tão fofo. Ele não é tão bonito, mas foi tão gentil.

Olhei pra Ino.

_Como ela podia está encantada por outro garoto tão rápido?Talvez Sasuke esteja certo, ela só gostava da aparência dele._

- Que ótimo – comentei desanimada.

- E você como está? – Me perguntou ela.

- Tenho aula dupla de Artes, estou péssima, acho que não sou capaz de desenhar uma arvore. Sai prometeu me ajudar, mas como sempre ele sumiu.

- Sai? – Perguntou ela.

- Sim o garoto pálido, cabelos pretos – Tentou Tenten.

- Não consigo me lembrar – Comentou Ino.

- Gay – continuou Tenten.

- Ahhhhh eu sei quem é – Disse Ino com toda animação.

- A questão é que ele e a Sakura-chan são muito amigos, e ele vive dizendo que vai ajuda lá a desenhar – Comentou Hinata.

- E sempre está muito ocupado pra isso – Comentei com desgosto – Vou acabar repetindo em Artes. EM ARTES.

- Relaxa Sakura – Disse Tenten – Não tem como repetir em Artes. Pelo menos eu acho...

Quando o sinal tocou, eu me arrastei para a aula de Artes. E como se para provar que aquilo era meu inferno pessoa na Terra faríamos pintura em tela.

- Rápido! Rápido! – Ordenou o professor – Todos em seus lugares. Hoje teremos um desafio, tentar recriar está pintura de uma ponte, vocês terão o dia de hoje para fazer um esboço, a próxima aula para trabalhar no quadro e entregar.

Olhei para a pintura, era um lago, com uma ponte comum e varias arvores de fundo. Eu iria conseguir _o que há de difícil nisso?_

Meia hora depois eu estava em absoluto desespero. Sai, que se sentava do meu lado tentava me ajudar. Ele era um ótimo pintor, mas um terrível professor, eu não havia progredido nada. Quando o sinal tocou eu quase fiquei feliz por ter que encontrar Sasuke, afinal por mais que não nos déssemos bem ele ainda era melhor que uma aula de Artes.

Sai carregando minha tela, junto com outros alunos, numa tentativa desesperada de praticar em casa, e marchei para o estacionamento.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Sasuke – Você sabe que pode deixar a tela na escola, não sabe?

- Claro que sei – Respondi ofendida – Eu só preciso praticar um pouco em casa.

- Deixe-me ver – Pediu ele.

- Não.

- Me da isso logo – Disse ele e arrancou a tela das minhas mãos.

Fiquei olhando enquanto ele analisava a tela.

- Não sabia que íamos estudar arte abstrata.

- Não é arte abstrata, é uma ponte.

Ele olhou pra mim e em seguida para a tela, depois para mim novamente.

- Você não pretende entregar isso, pretende?

- Argh. Me devolva. Eu vou dar um jeito de consertar.

Sasuke me olhou, balançou a cabeça e colocou a tela no banco traseiro do carro.

- Depois que encomendarmos as medalhas eu te ajudo com a tela. Ela está horrível.

- Não precisa esfregar na cara – Comentei mal humorada.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim.

- Obrigada – Respondi sem vontade.

OoOoOoOo

Estávamos numa loja para encomendar as medalhas da Olimpíada, esperando um cadeiras desconfortáveis por uma atendente surpreendentemente lerda, ela parecida mais interessada em olhar pra Sasuke do que em procurar no catalogo gigantesco da loja os modelos de medalhas que a escola encomendou no ano passado.

_Será que se eu socar a cara dela não ajudará a encontrar os modelos mais rápido? _Pensei trincando os dentes.

A atendente continuou a mexer no catalogo preguiçosamente, eu já estava surtando. Comecei a me mexer desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Sasuke me encarou.

- Desculpe – sussurrei.

Ele parecia estar perfeitamente confortável. Escutando musica num fone branco que saia de dentro de sua jaqueta de couro. Ele era o tipo que não se importava com o silencio, eu por outro lado estava ficando louca.

Eu estava prestes a pedir pra escutar musica com ele quando a atendente anunciou.

- Achei.

Nós levantamos e fomos até o balcão. Não havia a menor diferença entre esses modelos e os modelos padrão da loja, exceto pelo logo da escola. Conclui que não fazia o menor sentido ela ter nos feito esperar tanto.

Encomendamos as mesmas medalhas do ano passado, e enquanto eu passava às quantidades a atendente não olhou nenhuma vez na minha direção. Mas quando Sasuke foi pagar ela quase se derreteu em sorrisos. Eu definitivamente não gostava daquela atendente.

Voltamos para o carro e Sasuke dirigiu até o restaurante. Já estava se tornando um habito almoçar todos os dias com ele ali.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Você sabe desenhar? – Perguntei.

Estávamos de volta à escola, e Sasuke iria me ajudar com meu trabalho de artes.

- Um pouco – Comentou.

Ele colocou minha tela sobre a mesa e a comparou com a foto da pintura original que eu tinha no celular.

- Você nunca tentou aprender a desenha? Pelo menos um pouco? – Perguntou ele.

- Meu amigo Sai tentou me ajudar – Comentei envergonhada – Ele é um ótimo desenhista, mas terrível como professor. Não me ajudou em nada.

- Hn.

Olhei pra ele com expectativa enquanto ele olhava para a foto na tela do meu celular.

- Comece desenhando um arco bem aqui – Disse ele apontando para o centro da tela – Como na foto.

Olhei para a foto que ele me mostrava e tentei reproduzir o arco da ponte na tela.

- Assim? – Perguntei.

Ele olhou para minha tela antes de fazer uma carranca.

- Não Sakura. Como na foto.

Tentei novamente. Ele grunhiu.

- Me de isso. Deixa eu te mostrar.

Ele fez um arco na tela, ficou bem mais parecido com uma ponte do que todas as minhas tentativas.

- Agora desenhe o lago embaixo. Tente usar a foto de modelo desta vez.

Desenhar o lago não foi difícil, era só fazer um circulo torto. Mas agora eu teria que desenhar as arvores, e digamos que eu não seja boa nisso.

- Parece um palito com uma bola encima Sakura.

Ele fez um esboço de uma arvore.

- Tente fazer assim – Instruiu ele.

Eu juro que tentei. Mas elas ficaram mais feias ainda. Suspirei frustrada. Sasuke colocou sua mãe sobre a minha e tentou me ensinar como desenhar as arvores, mas tudo que eu prestei atenção foi no formigamento que começou no local onde ele estava com a mão.

- Consegue ver? – Perguntou ele – Não é tão difícil.

Ele estava bem atrás de mim, e sua respiração fazia cócegas no meu pescoço.

_OH MEU DEUS SAKURA PARE COM ISSO. Você está parecendo uma fã girl. SE CONTROLE!_

-Hn – Foi tudo que consegui dizer.

- Agora tente sozinha – Disse ele e tirou sua mão da minha. Não pude evitar uma pontada de decepção.

_Se controle!_

Tentei fazer a arvore sozinha. Ficou parecida com a de Sasuke.

- Está melhorando – Comentou ele.

_Se controle._

_Se controle!_

_SE CONTROLE!_

Foi isso que fiquei repetindo pra mim mesma até terminar o esboço daquela maldita tela.

- Acho que está tarde, continuamos amanhã – Comentou Sasuke.

_Se controle._

OoOoOoOoOo

**Por alguma razão que eu não entendo todas as separações que eu faço entre uma cena e outra some quando eu publico. Por isso o capitulo anterior pode ter ficado um pouquinho confuso. Me capitulo eu tentei dividir de outra forma.**

**Mas e ai? Gostaram da Sakura começar a descobrir que tem sim sentimentos pelo Uchina? Ela admitira esses sentimentos? *Apanha***

**Beijos M.**


	5. Chapter 5

Na manhã seguinte eu estava convencida que tudo não passou de paranoia, o que mais poderia acontecer quando se tem uma mãe dizendo que você deve namorar Uchina Sasuke de 5 em 5 minutos? Tudo não passou de pura ilusão. Talvez o fato de ele estar sendo gentil tenha criado isso, afinal estou encalhada a algum tempo. O importante não é a causa, é o efeito. E o efeito foi terrível.

Repassei a cena na minha cabeça milhões de vezes depois de chegar em casa. E cheguei a conclusão que foi tudo idiotice minha. Então eu não me dei ao trabalho de comentar o acontecido com ninguém.

OoOoOoOoOo

Eu estava voltando pra minha mesa, tentando inutilmente abrir minha garrafa de água com gás quando Karin trombou comigo. Ela bateu no meu ombro com a maior força que conseguia e se virou pra mim sorrindo.

- Desculpe Sakura_-chan _– Disse ela sarcástica – Tinha me esquecido que você existia.

E saiu rindo.

Encarei as costas dela com ódio. Aquela vaca. Porem ela continuou desfilando pelo corredor até sentar-se na mesa do fundo, com suas cadelas seguidoras, Suigetsu, Juugo e Sasuke. Assim que olhei pra Sasuke nossos olhares se cruzaram, mas desviei o rosto irritada, não precisava da pena nem da preocupação dele.

Voltei para minha própria mesa.

- Não acredito que ela fez isso – Comentou Tenten.

- Sinto muito Sakura-chan – Disse Hinata.

- Não vamos ligar pra ela, é só uma idiota – Disse e sorri.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

No final da aula eu fiquei encostada no carro de Sasuke, tentando controlar meu mau humor enquanto ele conversava com Karin do outro lado do estacionamento. Eu sei que não tenho nenhum direito de exigir que ele a odeie só porque eu a odeio, mas mesmo assim não pude evitar o gosto amargo que preencheu minha boca quando os vi conversando.

Quando parecia que eu ia explodir de irritação Karin fez um biquinho e jogou os braços ao redor dele, se despedindo, e foi embora. Tirei meu celular do bolso e fingi que não estava prestando atenção em cada detalhe da conversa deles.

Quando senti que Sasuke estava perto o bastante sorri para o celular, pois sorrir para o celular é a melhor forma de fingir que você estava super distraída com algo interessante, e o guardei dentro do bolso. Sasuke me encarava fixamente, e teve de piscar duas vezes antes de finalmente dizer.

- Vamos?

- Claro – Disse, e forcei um sorriso – A onde temos de ir hoje?

- Bem, temos uma reunião com Tsunade as 16h, então eu pensei em irmos almoças e depois eu tenho que ir ao treino do time de futebol – Disse ele, e depois acrescentou mais devagar – Você pode vir junto.

- É, pode ser – Comentei fingindo o maximo de desinteresse, mas pude ver que ele ficou incomodado.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke e eu quase não conversamos durante todo o almoço, minha irritação me impossibilitava de puxar assunto. E agora eu estava sentada na arquibancada assistindo o time treinar. Apesar dele estar lindo todo de preto eu me recusei a prestar atenção. _Eu não preciso disso, ainda mais agora. _

- Oi Sakura-chan – Cumprimentou-me Sai.

Olhei surpresa pra ele.

- Oi Sai, o que faz aqui?

Ele me deu um de seus sorrisos sem emoção.

- Você já vai descobrir.

Olhei pra ele confusa, e ele apontou para o campo com o queixo, um dos jogadores estava tirando a camisa, e vários outros davam a entender que seguiriam o exemplo.

Sai sorriu pra mim e tirou um bloquinho de sua mochila, nele havia um esboço dos jogadores mais bonitos, todos sem camisa. Dei risada.

- É por isso que nunca podia me ensinar depois da aula? Fui trocada por caras gatos sem camisa?

- Foi uma boa troca, admita.

Rimos.

- Foi uma ótima troca – Admiti.

Depois de muito rir e conversar Sai se virou serio pra mim.

- Então, fiquei sabendo que você está ajudando o Uchina com a Olimpíada, e que passam a maior parte do tempo _juntos –_ Disse ele, me cutucando com o cotovelo e piscando.

- É só trabalho de escola Sai, chato como qualquer outro.

- Chato? Você só pode estar brincando comigo, nenhum trabalho que envolva passar qualquer quantidade de tempo com _ele_ pode ser chato – Disse Sai apontando pra Sasuke, que estava sem camisa e lindo de morrer – Se fosse _eu_ fazendo um trabalho com _ele_, com certeza não perderia a oportunidade.

- Sai – repreendi.

- Só estou dizendo que ele é uma delicia, e que Karin ia morrer, premio duplo.

Sorri pra ele e tentei mudar de assunto.

- Me desenha?

- Não neste caderno, ele é exclusivo para o time de futebol, alias vou fazer um retrato do seu moreno delicia.

Fiquei vermelha. _Será que estava tão obvio assim? Será que as pessoas me olhavam com dó? Como se eu fosse ser a próxima pobre coitada desiludida? _Respirei fundo. _Não! Eu não ia deixar isso acontecer._

OoOoOoOoOo

**Hey pessoas lindas que devem estar querendo minha cabeça numa bandeja!**

**Okay, eu sei! Deveria ter atualizado isso a dias, mas estava muito difícil, escrevi esse capitulo em pedacinhos, porque estava enjoando dessa atmosfera e queria voltar praquele clima vila da folha. Pensei em começar com uma nova fanfic e revezar entre as duas caso enjoasse, porem achei melhor me concentrar em apenas uma e termina-la, mas o que vocês acham? Querem outra? **

**Beijos M.**


	6. Chapter 6

O treino estava na metade, pelo que Sai me informou, quando as cheerleaders entraram, Karin na frente com um microvestido. Bufei.

- Consigo ver a celulite dela daqui – Comentou Sai fingindo inocência.

Praticamente me engasguei de tanto rir.

- Você é o melhor Sai – Comentei.

- Acho que você combina bem mais com ele do que ela.

- Eu não quero combinar com ele – Disse com o maximo de orgulho que eu pude reunir.

- Sei – Disse ele e piscou.

Karin fez sua coreografia 3 vezes, nela havia muitos saltos, giros e muitos beijos no ar, _ridícula_, pensei, mas vários garotos do time ficaram distraídos olhando, como Lee e Kiba/. Karin olhava pra mim entre um salto e outro, seu olhar dizia claramente,_ vê como sou boa nisso? Você consegue me superar?_ Revirei os olhos, ela era detestável. Inevitavelmente me concentrei em Sasuke, eu esperava vê-lo babando como todos os outros, mas ele estava olhando pra mim serio, _talvez ele pense que ainda estou irritada por hoje de manhã_, pensei e lhe sorri fracamente, numa tentativa de não parecer incomodada.

oOoOoOoOo

Eu estava rindo com Sai na arquibancada enquanto o time se trocava nos vestiários até que Sasuke apareceu. Ele encarou Sai por um momento, enquanto este sorria. Tentei não reparar em como ele ficava bonito de cabelo molhado, ele tinha acabado de lavar, e como a blusa branca o deixava quase tão bonito quanto a preta, e principalmente tentei não considerar aquela encarada como um gesto de ciúmes, mas eu devo ter lido contos de fadas demais, pois não conseguia considerar de outra forma. Meu coração de encheu como um balão. Mas contive as esperanças relembrando dele e de Karin conversando mais cedo.

- Precisamos ir – Foi tudo que ele disse.

- Até mais Sai – Disse lhe dei um abraço.

- Até mais feiosa.

Segui Sasuke até a sala de Tsunade. Assim que entramos ela nos encarou com olhos nublados, _deve estar bêbada, _pensei.

- Espero que tenham feito um relatório com todos os gastos – Disse ela seria.

Gelei, eu não tinha pensado nisso.

- Claro – Respondeu Sasuke, entregando á ela uma folha que eu não havia percebido que ele estava carregando.

- Hn – Disse ela analisando a folha – Pelo que vejo aqui vocês estão com tudo praticamente pronto.

Sasuke assentiu.

- Dispensados.

Me levantei e sai da sala da diretoria um tanto incomodada, Tsunade nunca tinha sido tão formal. Levei um momento para perceber que talvez ela não gostasse tanto assim de Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ele me levou pra casa, minha mãe estava voltando do mercado bem na hora, assim que ela me viu descer do carro ficou acenando para Sasuke feito idiota, senti meu rosto corar.

_Eu sinceramente não preciso de todas essas pessoas me empurrando pra ele, não vejo como isso pode me fazer bem._

Ele se virou pra mim e abriu a boca como se quisesse dizer algo, mas pareceu pensar melhor e apenas acenou de volta e partiu.

_Mal sabe ele como vou especular sobre isso._

OoOoOoOoO

Durante o fim de semana eu tentei ao maximo não pensar sobre ele, passei o sábado na casa da Ino assistindo a DVDs de menininha e comendo pipoca, e no domingo fiz todas as minhas lições, alem de devorar uma caixa de bombons sozinha pra amenizar minha TPM.

OoOoOoOoO

Segunda feira Ino não parava de falar sobre seu encontro com Shikamaru no sábado a noite, ela me contou todos os detalhes repetidas vezes.

- Ele foi tão romântico – Disse ela super animada – Me levou em um lugar lindo, e no fim da noite nós andamos de mão dadas.

Eu estava verdadeiramente feliz por Ino, mas toda aquela historia estava fazendo com que eu me sentisse encalhada.

Sasuke passou ao lado de nossa mesa e eu não pude evitar de olha-lo, foi um gesto automático e sem importância, mas nada nunca é sem importância para Tenten. Ela arregalou os olhos pra mim e levou a mão a boca, cobrindo um sorriso.

- Explique-se – Disse ela num tom de voz que fez parecer uma ordem.

- Explicar o que? – Perguntou Ino.

- Ela acabou de dar uma secada no Uchina – Cochichou Tenten.

- O QUE? – Gritou Ino.

- Shhhh ... eu não estava fazendo nada – Me defendi.

- Ai meu deus vocês vão ficar tão fofos juntos – Disse Ino sonhadora, o que me surpreendeu pois eu tinha certeza que ela ficaria brava.

- V-Você gosta dele Sakura-chan? – Perguntou Hinata.

- É claro que não – Respondi.

- É claro que sim – Acusou Tenten.

- Fica tranquila, vamos guardar seu segredo – Disse Ino.

O sinal tocou e todas começaram a levantar, não houve espaço para argumentação.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Hey \o/**

**Eu estou tentando atualizar mais rápido, por isso não posso prometer capítulos longos. Mas achei uma fic que eu escrevi antes mesmo de HS aqui no meu notebook, e caso eu consiga escrever uma continuação pra ela vou postar aqui pra você!**

**Beijos M. **


End file.
